A Feeling
by moccamocci
Summary: Apa yang dirasakan seorang hantu ketika jatuh cinta? Bagaimana usahanya agar bisa mendapatkan cinta seutuhnya, layaknya manusia biasa?  Ya! Kali ini kembali lagi dengan fic ONKEY. Siapa yang merasa dirinya ONKEY SHIPPER? Tunjukkan reviewmu di fanfic ini!


**ANNYEONG ^^**

Kali ini aku bawa FF oneshoot. Agak agak gaje sedikit gapapa ya? Hehe..

Mianhae, author memang belum terlalu pandai bikin FF :D, jadi mungkin ada miss typo di sini, hehehe :)

Jadi, langsung aja, baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^

**HAPPY READING!**

Title : A Feeling

Author : Mafharanisa

Cast : Onkey with Taemin

Genre : Fantasy (genre lain terserah readers ^^)

Rating : PG-15

Length : Oneshoot

* * *

><p><em>Hidup dalam keadaan yang berbeda itu sulit..<em>

_Hidup dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tak dapat kau kuasai.._

_Takdir.._

_Takdir untuk hidup berbeda.._

_Tapi mengapa.. takdir membiarkan kita mencintai sesuatu yang berbeda?_

_Perih.. Perih yang terasa.._

_Saat sesuatu yang kita inginkan.. rupanya tak bisa teraih sempurna.._

_Hanya sebagai penghias angan-angan.._

.

.

"Ya! Taeminnie.. Kau itu.. kebiasaan sekali sih!" Namja tampan itu memberontak paksa, berusaha melepaskan cekalan kuat namdongsaengnya yang menggelayut manja di lengan kekarnya.

"Hyung.." Berkata dengan nada yang seperti dibuat-buat. Manja. Arrgh.. Risih! Onew risih menerima perlakuan Taemin yang terkadang seperti ini secara tiba-tiba.

DAK. Menyikut Taemin keras, meskipun agak tak tega. Tapi.. jika begini caranya, siapa yang mau? Apa boleh buat.. Saat itu juga Taemin terdorong beberapa meter menjauhi Onew. Hampir saja ia terjungkal jika tak berpegangan pada sofa di ruang tamu.

"Hufth.. Untung saja aku lebih kuat dari padamu. Dasar dongsaeng aneh." Onew menepuk-nepuk lengannya, seolah ada debu yang tercecer di sana akibat cekalan Taemin. Lalu berjalan meniti anak tangga. Lelah. Ingin ke kamarnya barangkali. Sesaat setelah menatap Taemin heran.

Taemin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menggusak rambutnya sendiri. Srat! Selintas bayangan transparan terlihat keluar dari tubuh Taemin. Apa itu?

"Onew hyuuuuuunnggggg! Itu tadi bukan akuuu! Percayalaaaaaah!" Berteriak keras sambil menatap ke kamar hyungnya. Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari sana. Hufth.. Menunduk, menatap keramik-keramik marmer itu nanar. Dan sejurus kemudian berjalan lunglai, juga menuju kamarnya.

"AAARGH!" Suara halus itu mengerang keras. Terduduk lemas di atas kasur berseprai soft blue kesayangannya.

Takdir.

Yeah, takdir. Kenapa hidup harus bergantung pada takdir sih? Berlama-lama dalam keadaan seperti ini menyebalkan juga. Tuhaaaaaan~ bisakah Kau alihkan saja takdir ini pada orang lain?

"Hihihi.. Kau kenapa Taemin?" Hah.. suara halus menggema itu datang lagi. Bosan ia mendengarnya hampir setiap hari.

"Apa? Aku tak salah dengar kah?Hei, tak sadarkah kau, bahwa kau membuatku begitu terlihat aneh di mata Onew hyung?" Menatap sarkatis pada sosok cantik yang.. Omo! Bahkan sosok itu tak menapak pada tanah. Sosok cantik dengan dress putih selutut. Bermata kucing yang agak tertutupi oleh poni hitam lebatnya. Berdiri tepat.. eh.. ralat.. melayang tepat di depan mata Taemin. Transparan.

"Aneh? Bukankah itu manis, Minnie?" Sosok cantik itu mengulurkan jemarinya dan mencoel dagu Taemin, dan tentu saja itu tidak berhasil. Taemin mendengus keras merasakan hawa dingin yang hinggap di dagu lancipnya.

"Haish.. Apa kau bilang? Manis? Seorang adik yang tiba-tiba memaksa untuk mencium bibir hyung-nya itu, kau bilang MANIS? Kau gila, Key!" Menghardik keras pada sosok yang sudah menyusahkannya dalam kurun waktu.. hmm.. kurang lebih dua bulan ini.

"Hihihi.. kejadian sebulan yang lalu itu masih kau ingat ya? Mianhae, untuk kejadian yang satu itu aku mengakui, aku terlalu bernafsu melihat wajahnya yang neomu kyeopta itu. Terlebih bibirnya.. ah.." Mengikik kecil, menutup mulut mungil itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Yeppeo! Mengenang kelakuannya dulu, mungkin jika ia manusia, akan timbul semburat merah di wajahnya saat ini.

Sosok yang.. ah, ia lebih pantas dipanggil hantu sebenarnya. Tapi panggilan itu terasa kasar, dan.. menyeramkan. Jadi, kita akan terus menyebutnya sebagai sosok saja. Sosok yang satu ini memang benar benar yeppeo. Hanya disayangkan, wujudnya tak terlihat, kecuali oleh namja cantik ini, Taemin.

"Untuk yang satu itu? Hah! Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin membunuhmu! Kau seharusnya meminta maaf untuk semua hal yang telah kau lakukan padaku, hantu pabo!" Umpat Taemin, memberikan death glare-nya pada Key yang masih betah melayang-layang di hadapannya. Huh, tidak pegalkah? Molla..

"Kau bahkan tau bahwa aku adalah hantu, maka kau tak akan pernah bisa membunuhku, Minnie-ah!" Menyeringai lebar di depan si namja cantik yang sekarang semakin bertambah kesal.

"Huft, tapi bisakah.. kau tak menggangguku? Aku lelah, aku lelah mendapat picingan mata setiap aku, ehm.. maksudku kau, berulah menggunakan ragaku. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan itu, Key.. tatapan janggal di keduabola matanya.. Mengapa kau tak menggunakan raga orang lain saja untuk melakukan ini semua? Atau.. atau kau berusaha menampakkan dirimu di depan hyung-ku,.." Lelah. Yah.. lelah.. Onew hyung kakaknya! Bagaimana bisa ia tahan jika kakaknya menjauhinya, hanya akibat ulah si sosok yang kecentilan ini. Key, si sosok itu.

"Hehe.. mianhae, jeongmal.. Taeminnie.. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan? Dari kecil, kita sudah bersama, jadi hanya ragamu yang bisa kumasuki, lagipula.. ada satu hal yang mesti kau catat. Makhluk sepertiku, tak mungkin menampilkan wujud asli kami, Taemin.. Hanya orang-orang seperti kau, yang memiliki indra keenam, yang bisa melihatku. Sedangkan kakakmu tak memiliki keistimewaan itu. Jadi.. jebal.. kumohon kau bisa menjadi perantaraku dengannya.. Aku.. aku sangat mencintainya.. Taemin.." Nada bicara Key berubah, terdengar sendu. Ia serius. Memang serius mencintai namja tampan yang notabene adalah hyung dari 'sahabat'-nya. Hati namja cantik itu agak luruh juga mendengar pengakuan jujur ini. Yeah.. dari kecil, sahabat hantunya ini memang tak pernah berbohong, bahkan mengenai hal se-privasi apa pun.

"Tapi Key..."

"Ssst.. sudahlah, apa kau tak kasihan pada sahabatmu ini? Kau ingat, kau juga pernah meminta bantuanku untuk membalas anak-anak yang mengerjaimu sewaktu kau berumur 5 tahun? Hm? Dan aku baru meminta balas budimu itu sekarang.." Lagi-lagi menyeringai, membuat Taemin mendengus keras. Mengakui kalau itu memang benar. Tapi kan itu semua tak memberatkan Key. Toh dia mampu mengerjai tanpa terlihat. Lah Taemin? Dia harus merelakan hyung-nya sendiri menganggap dirinya gila. Haish!

"Hah.. whatever u say, STUPID GHOST! Aku lelah, lagipula sebentar lagi hari mulai gelap. Kau pasti mengantuk kan? Jadi, silakan pergi. Huft.." Mengusir sosok itu, agar tak lagi mengganggu istirahatnya kali ini. Taemin membenamkan tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut tebalnya.

"Hihihi.. ne.. kau perhatian sekali padaku.. hoaahm.. aku tidur dulu ya, di kamarku tentunya. Kamarmu tak berwarna pink, aku tak kan bisa tidur di sini. Sampai jumpa besok, Taemin~ . Jangan pernah bosan membantuku ya.. annyeong!" Melambai pada Taemin sebelum pada detik berikutnya sosok transparan melayang itu sudah tak terlihat – oleh mata Taemin. Mesti pink? Huft~

"Huh.. siapa yang ingin membantumu? Huek.. Bantuan yang bisa membuatku benar-benar gila.. Hah.. kenapa Tuhan memberiku takdir sedemikian rupa?" Keluh Taemin. Ya, seandainya ia tak pernah memiliki teman hantu se-ambisius Key. Meski yah.. ia bersyukur, dan lumayan senang juga.. karena selama ini, ia hampir tak pernah memiliki teman. Hanya Key.. Hanya ia yang mau menjadi sahabat karibnya, salah satu orang – hantu – yang terdekat dengannya selain Onew hyung.

Letih. Taemin benar-benar tertidur. Berharap hyung-nya akan melupakan kejadian tadi, dan kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya. Bahkan amnesia pun, tak apa.. hah..

Ting ting

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring memecahkan keheningan. Nampak dua orang namja tengah menyantap sarapannya dalam diam.

"Mm.. Ta.. Taeminnie.." Panggil Onew terputus-putus. Mungkin masih shock atas kejadian kemarin-kemarin, dimana Taemin bertingkah sangat aneh dalam pandangannya.

"Wae hyung?" Sahut Taemin seraya tersenyum manis. Mencoba mengabaikan kelakuan hyung-nya yang terlihat begitu canggung terhadapnya.

"Aku hari ini akan pulang cepat sepertinya.." Nada bicara Onew kini sudah membaik, rasa curiganya pada Taemin berkurang karena Taemin sudah terlihat kembali seperti biasanya.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa hyung?" Tanggap Taemin bingung. Bukankah akhir-akhir ini ada proyek besar yang tengah direncanakan oleh atasan hyung-nya?

"Tuan Goo menyuruhku beristirahat, karena mulai minggu depan..." kata-kata Onew tiba-tiba terputus.

"Minggu depan? Kenapa hyung?"

"Mulai minggu depan.. hyung akan naik tingkat menjadi.. mandor Minnie.." Onew tersenyum bahagia. Bahagia! Yeah, bahagia! Kerja keras selama satu tahun ini akan terbayar dengan kenaikan pangkatnya.

"Ah? Jinjjayo?" Taemin membulatkan matanya lucu. Menggemaskan! Ia tersenyum sumringah, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Terlebih saat Onew mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, hyung pergi dulu ne? Kau jaga rumah. Tak ada jadwal kuliah bukan, hari ini?" Tanya Onew sambil merapikan pakaian kerja yang telah dikenakannya. Bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor. Saat ini pangkatnya masih sebagai asisten mandor.

"Ne, hyung." Taemin mengangguk patuh. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, berniat mengantarkan hyung-nya hingga ke depan rumah. Tanpa ia sadari, sesosok transparan tengah mengikutinya dari belakang. Mencengir lebar, seakan merencanakan sesuatu.

"Aku berangkat dulu Taeminnie, hati-hati di rumah sendiri. Mungkin pukul 11 siang nanti aku sudah kembali." Ujar Onew sembari mendekati Taemin. Mengecup kening dongsaeng cantiknya itu. Hoh.. itu kebiasaan Onew ketika akan meninggalkan adiknya.

TREP. Saat Onew hendak melepaskan diri dari Taemin, Taemin menggenggam kedua bahu Onew erat. Onew tersentak, terlebih ketika.. ketika namja cantik itu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tebal Onew, sedikit mengulumnya.

"Ta.. Tae.. minnie.. a.. apa yang kau.." Tak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena bibirnya terbungkam. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Taemin melepaskan ciumannya pada hyung-nya sendiri. Oh! Bukan Taemin! Melainkan.. sosok yang memasuki tubuh Taemin. Siapa lagi?

Onew mundur beberapa langkah. Gila. Sebelum berangkat kerja ia sudah dihadiahi kejutan macam ini? Ckck.. Seketika tengkuknya merinding. Ada yang berbeda dengan Taemin. Mana mungkin Taemin mampu melakukan itu terhadap hyung-nya sendiri?

Speechless. Tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Onew hanya melambaikan tangan gugup pada Taemin yang kini tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Memaksa sosok dalam tubuhnya untuk cepat keluar.

SRAT.

Sosok transparan itu keluar begitu saja. Memandang Taemin dengan pandangan menang. Taemin geram.

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Kurang ajaaaar!" Melengking keras, membuat sosok itu terkikik kecil dan secepat mungkin melayang ke lantai dua, memasuki kamar Taemin.

"Huh! Hantu sialaaan! Apa kata Onew hyung nanti? Aaaiiish.. Aku maluu~" Geram! Marah! Malu! Kini semuanya bercampur aduk. Taemin lekas menutup pintu keluar dan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Saatnya untuk menginterogasi Key!

"Jinki, bagaimana? Kau sudah merancang, bagaimana kira-kira presentasi mengenai proyek kita minggu depan?" Seorang namja paruh baya menatap tegas pada Onew dari kursi besar yang ia duduki. Menaruh kertas yang dipegangnya di atas meja ber-papan nama DIREKTUR UTAMA, KIM HYUN JAE.

"Sudah, Tuan Kim. Ini proposal yang akan kuajukan padamu. Silakan diteliti lebih dulu." Ujar Onew sopan sembari mengajukan kertas-kertas bersampul map merah. Jinki. Yeah, nama aslinya memang Lee Jinki. Namun panggilan akrabnya adalah Onew.

Tuan Kim meraih map itu, membacanya sekilas pada setiap lembarnya. Matanya sedikit melebar. Senyumnya mengembang. Dan sejurus kemudian kembali menatap Jinki.

"Aku memang tak salah pilih. Chukae, Lee Jinki. Proposalmu diterima, dan kau berhak mendapatkan jabatan mandor mulai minggu depan. Setelah kupertimbangkan masak-masak, kau memang sangat pantas menduduki jabatan ini." Direktur utama Kim menyalami Onew. Onew menyambutnya senang. Bahagia. Bahagia..

"Gamsahamnida, Tuan.. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Membungkukkan badan dan beberapa saat kemudian, menghilang di balik pintu ruangan ber-AC itu.

Di kamar dengan warna soft blue yang mendominasi ini, tampak seorang namja cantik yang tengah menatap tembok dengan pandangan mematikan. Tapi jika dilihat lebih seksama lagi, akan terlihat bahwa ia sebenarnya bukan menatap tembok, melainkan menatap sosok transparan yang tengah melayang di hadapannya.

"Jadi.. apa pembelaanmu kali ini?" Menatap jengkel, Taemin memasang wajah secemberut mungkin. Tapi sosok itu, Key, malah tertawa.

"Hihihihhihhi.. Pembelaanku? Pertanyaan bodoh. Aku mencintainya. Itu saja.."

"Tapi jangan seperti itu. Kau tahu? Aku menanggung sebuah beban berat di sini, Key." Taemin meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada. Berharap Key akan luluh dan tak mengganggunya lagi dengan cara seperti ini.

"Hh.. Taemin.. sudah kubilang.. aku tak akan pernah melepaskan hyung-mu. Dan gomawo untuk yang tadi, rasanya senang sekali.. hihihi.."

"Stop it! Aku malu jika mengingat itu, huh!" Taemin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, dongkol. Ia terlalu dongkol dalam kondisi seperti ini. Rasanya ia ingin sekali meninju Key, jika saja ia dapat disentuh.

"Jangan marah Minnie.. sejujurnya.. aku juga ingin tampak di mata hyung-mu. Aku tak ingin menggunakan ragamu terus, arasseo.. kau terganggu.." Kini Key tak lagi terkikik, ia menatap Taemin sedih, ikut duduk di samping Taemin. Taemin melengos. Hah... memang sulit. Ini takdir yang sulit. Ia tak mau terus menerus begini, tapi ia juga tak bisa membuat pernyataan yang akan membuat sahabatnya itu kecewa.

"Hei.. Key.. Apa memang tak ada cara untuk menampakkan diri di depan hyung ku?" Taemin berbalik dan menatap Key seksama. Terlihat raut wajah sosok itu semakin pucat. Molla.. mungkin ia kaget dengan pertanyaan macam itu.

"Ke.. kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Taemin?" Key bertanya dengan raut wajah yang masih tampak terkejut.

"Hah, jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Kau tahu sendiri aku tak ingin terus dalam kondisi menyebalkan seperti ini. Jadi, apakah kau tau cara lain selain cara gila ini?" Key terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian memandang Taemin penuh arti.

"Sebenarnya.. ada.."

"Huft, sudah pukul sebelas. Lebih baik aku pulang. Kasihan Taemin di rumah." Gumam Onew pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan ke luar area kantor dan pergi ke halte terdekat untuk menyetop bus.

Di sepanjang perjalan, ia terus berpikir. Berpikir mengenai pekerjaannya dan.. Tunggu! Ia teringat pada sikap Taemin yang lagi-lagi berbuat aneh terhadapnya. Begidik ia membayangkan hal itu.

"Aneh.. sungguh aneh.. tapi rasanya.. tadi itu bukan Minnie.. bukan dongsaengku.. apa ini perasaanku saja?" Pikiran-pikiran itu terus bergemuruh dalam otaknya. Menemukan satu titik buntu karena ia tak bisa memahami semua ini.

"Benar.. tadi itu.. seperti bukan bibir Taemin yang menyentuh bibirku.. ada.. ada sesuatu yang dingin, menyejukkan.. kurasa. Aargh.." Terlalu lelah untuk berpikir semacam itu. Sekarang ia tak ingin berpikir apa pun lagi. Cepat sampai di rumah, dan menanyakan semua keanehan itu pada namdongsaengnya.

"Jadi, itukah caranya?" Bisik Taemin, seolah tak ingin ada yang mendengarnya. Key mengangguk pelan, menatap Taemin serius. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia ingin membicarakan hal ini pada Taemin, tetapi ia terlalu takut.. takut untuk memulai.

Taemin yang menyadari keresahan Key, langsung mencoba tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku yakin, kita akan berhasil Key.. Kau tau? Seorang hyung seperti Onew hyung adalah seorang yang dinamis. Meskipun hal ini janggal, pasti ia bisa memakluminya, meski mungkin itu agak lama." Key memandang Taemin haru. Rasanya ingin ia memeluk sahabatnya itu jika ia bisa menyentuh Taemin.

"Hahaha.. tak usah terharu begitu.. ini sudah kewajibanku untuk membantumu.." Ujar Taemin. Key tersenyum. Hah.. alangkah senangnya.. memiliki sahabat sebaik ini.

Tok tok tok

'Mana Taemin ya? Mengapa tak kunjung dibukakan pintu ini?' Onew menunggu resah di depan pintu.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka, seorang namja cantik berdiri sembari tersenyum di sana. Onew sedikit kaget, masih terbayang kejadian tadi pagi sepertinya.

"Jangan takut begitu, Onew hyung.. Aku tak kan bertingkah aneh lagi.. Cepatlah masuk, karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." Onew tersentak. Apa yang akan dongsaengnya ini katakan? Apakah.. tentang segala keanehan itu? Lagi-lagi berjuta pikiran berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

Onew memasuki rumah, agak gugup, padahal ini rumahnya sendiri. Aneh..

"Silakan duduk hyung.."

Onew duduk di kursi ruang makan, di seberang kursi Taemin. Di sana sudah terhidang segelas teh hangat.

"Lebih baik kau minum dulu, sebelum aku mengatakan hal ini padamu." Ucap Taemin tenang. Dalam hati ia berharap, semoga semua berjalan lancar. Onew memandang heran pada Taaemin, tapi akhirnya, ia menurut saja.

Satu gelas teh itu habis, nampaknya Onew memang benar-benar lelah. Taemin bersiap, ia melirik ke samping kanannya. Dimana sosok itu dengan seksama mengawasi jalannya rencana mereka. Taemin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tanda bahwa rencana akan segera dimulai. Key mengangguk pasti, meski ia akui, ia sendiri berdebar-debar saat ini.

"Onew hyung.. kau tau kan.. bahwa kita ini hidup sebagai manusia?" Taemin membuka pembicaraannya dengan sedikit basa-basi. Onew kembali menatap heran.

"Tentu saja, Minnie. Kita ini manusia. Itu pertanyaan bodoh kukira." Jawab Onew, masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ya.. itu hanya pembukaan saja Onew hyung, sekarang.. apa kau juga tahu, bahwa bersama kehidupan manusia, juga hidup sebuah kehidupan makhluk astral?" Kini Taemin mulai serius. Onew mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. Lalu kenapa memangnya? Ck..

"Dan hyung.. aku ingin, kau membuka pikiranmu saat ini. Jangan meremehkanku, kuharap. Apa kau percaya jika aku bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk astral itu?" taemin memandang hyung-nya dengan tatapan memastikan.

"Hmm.. Ne, aku tau, kau memang memiliki kemampuan itu sejak kecil bukan, lalu?" Onew merasakan hawa dingin di tengkuknya, merasa agak takut setelah tau arah pembicaraan Taemin.

"Nah.. aku tak pernah berkata seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi.. mianhae.. kali ini kau harus tau hyung. Bersama kita, saat ini.. ada sesosok.. yah.. mungkin kau tak bisa melihatnya, dan mungkin kau sulit untuk percaya. Tapi dia adalah sahabat baikku sejak kecil.."

Onew semakin tak tenang. Ada apa ini? Dongsaengnya punya sahabat hantu? Dan sekarang hantu itu ada di sini? Mau apa dia?  
>Onew menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari, berharap bisa mengetahui dimana makhluk itu. Tapi.. tentu saja, ia tak bisa. Taemin hanya tertawa kecil.<p>

"Kau ingin melihatnya hyung? Kau yakin?" Tanya Taemin, kembali serius. Onew sejenak menatap Taemin bingung. Ia galau. Ingin.. sejujurnya ingin.. tapi.. apakah tidak menakutkan?

"Ia tak menakutkan.. percaya padaku hyung,.. kau mau kuberi cara agar kau bisa melihatnya?" Kini tanpa ragu Onew mengangguk.

"Ne, Minnie.. Aku mau. Agar aku bisa mengerti kata-katamu sepenuhnya." Ujarnya mantap. Taemin tersenyum senang. Ia melirik ke sampingnya, ke arah Key. Dapat ia lihat mata Key yang begitu tampak berharap.

"Sekarang, aku ingin, hyung percaya bahwa ada makhluk selain kita di sini, hyung percaya bisa merasakan kehadirannya, dan hyung bisa.. menatap wujudnya.." Tutur Taemin.

"Ne, baiklah.." Onew memejamkan matanya, menutup kedua bola mata dengan kelopaknya. Dalam hati, ia masih bimbang. Namun.. ia mencoba percaya, sekuat hati dan tenaga untuk percaya. Ia yakin namdongsaengnya ini tak kan pernah berbohong atau mempermainkannya.

Lama.. memang butuh waktu yang lama. Apalagi Onew butuh mengusir rasa takutnya yang justru menderanya di saat seperti ini.

Dan.. lama kelamaan..

SRAT! Secercah cahaya muncul begitu saja dari samping tubuh Taemin, hingga namja cantik itu terlonjak kaget. Cahaya yang awalnya tipis itu.. semakin menguat.. dan menguat.. dan mulai.. mulai membentuk sesosok tubuh! Bukan.. bukan tubuh yang transparan. Melainkan sesosok tubuh yang nyata.

Taemin ternganga. Ia tak menyangka hasilnya akan sehebat ini. Key. Sahabatnya itu, kini bisa tampak dalam pandangan mata normal. Bukan hanya sebagai bayang bayang. Sementara ia lihat, Onew masih serius memejamkan matanya.

Cahaya itu semakin membesar, seiring sesosok tubuh yang semakin terlihat sempurna. Key tersenyum, melihat adanya perubahan dalam dirinya.

Tuhan..

Benarkah?..

Bahwa takdir.. Masih bisa kita ubah.. Selama kita masih mampu untuk berusaha..

"Onew hyung, buka matamu!" Pekik Taemin girang saat tubuh Key sudah terlihat normal. Bahkan sekarang.. sekarang kaki Key menapak pada tanah! Sungguh. Inikah yang dinamakan keajaiban?

Perlahan.. Onew membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Ah!" Secepat mungkin menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan. Silau. Ada seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan di hadapannya.

"Onew.." Taemin menoleh ke arah Key kaget. Tuhan! Key bisa mengeluarkan suara nyatanya sekarang! Onew pun sama, menoleh ke arah datangnya suara yang searah dengan cahaya menyilaukan itu.

"Si.. siapa kau?" Onew bertanya keheranan. Masih tak percaya akan ada suatu keanehan di sini.

"Aku.. a.. aku Key.." Key tertunduk, gugup. Kini dapat terlihat raut wajahnya yang bersemu kemerahan. Yeppeo! Neomu yeppeo dalam balutan dress putih selututnya. Tiba-tiba, Taemin memeluk Key bahagia, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Akhirnya.. Key.." Taemin sesenggukan dalam pelukan sahabatnya. Yeah.. kini sahabatnya itu akan benar-benar menjadi sahabatnya. Bukan sebagai sesosok sahabat bayangan yang bisa terlihat hanya olehnya. Key terpejam, ia ikut menarik ujung-ujung bibir soft pink-nya hingga membentuk seulas senyum.

Onew bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ja.. jadi kau..?" Terbata, masih gugup. Padahal ia hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Taemin, ta k lebih. Tapi ia sungguh tak mengira bahwa hasilnya akan sehebat ini.

"Ne.. aku.. aku Key. Sahabat Taemin sedari kecil. Mungkin kau tak tahu aku.. Tapi.. aku sangat mengenalmu.. Onew-ssi.." Ujar Key setelah Taemin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dan.. Mianhae.. selama aku tak terlihat olehmu.. aku sering memasuki tubuh Taemin.. aku.. aku ingin berinteraksi denganmu.. Onew-ssi. Tapi aku tidak bisa! Hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Dan.. aku beruntung karena saat ini kau bisa melihatku. Dalam keadaan yang pantas.. Onew-ssi.." Key menunduk, ia malu.. dan juga merasa bersalah selama ini.

"Mianhae... Maafkan Taemin.. Onew-ssi.. Bukan dia yang aneh,. Tapi aku yang sudah merasuki tubuhnya.. Juga mianhae karena.. karena aku men.. menciummu tadi pagi.. Aku.. aku mencintaimu.. Saranghae.. Sudah sejak dulu. Yah, bodoh memang.. seorang makhluk tak jelas sepertiku bisa mengutarakan hal sesakral itu pada makhluk dengan derajat tertinggi di muka bumi sepertimu. Jadi.. gomawo.. Onew-ssi.. Aku.. akan pergi saat ini juga.. Aku sudah terlalu banyak bersalah.. Aku.. aku minta maaf.. Jeongmal.." Tak terasa, cairan hangat kini mengalir di pipi tirus itu. Nyata! Air mata itu nyata!

Key bersiap membalikkan badan. Hendak menuju pintu keluar, dan akan pergi selamanya dari kehidupan Onew dan Taemin. Sementara Taemin terisak semakin kencang. Tak rela berpisah dari sahabatnya. Onew memandangnya nanar.

Selangkah..

Dua langkah..

TREP.

"Jangan pergi.. Key.. kumohon.. kau harus tetap berada di sini.." Tangan besar itu menarik dan mendekap Key kuat. Menahannya untuk terus beranjak pergi. Membiarkan begitu saja cairan hangat merembes di kemeja garis-garisnya itu.

Key merasakan hangat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya sekarang. Ia balas memeluk Onew. Bahagia.. Yeah.. Ia terlampau bahagia saat ini..

"Sarang.. saranghaeyo.." Kata-kata indah meluncur terbata dari mulut namja tampan itu.

Bahagia.. bahagia memiliki sahabat sebaik Taemin..

Bahagia, bahagia bisa merasakan dekapan hangat ini. Dekapan yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Sudah lama ingin dirasakannya.

"Nado.. Saranghae..." Bisik bibir soft pink tipis itu pelan, tapi cukup mampu terdengar oleh sang namja tampan. Seberkas senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya.

_Karena cinta.._

_Keajaiban itu datang.._

_Karena cinta..._

_Ada keyakinan.._

_Karena cinta.. tak akan pernah terbohongi.._

_Cinta.. cinta yang tulus, cinta yang dapat mengubah segalanya.._

_Semua hal yang tak mungkin.._

_Terasa begitu sangat mudah dan indah.._

_Cinta..._

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p>Aaah.. apa sih ini? Hmm.. mianhaeyo, otakku sedang berimajinasi liar, jadi bikin FF hancur begini seenaknya. Tapi buat yang udah baca, gomawo~ Jeongmal ^^<p>

Dan menurutku sebenarnya itu Onew kecepetan bilang saranghae-nya. Iya nggak? :D

Buat para lockets yang merasa tersinggung (karena Key oppa kujadikan hantu), kritik dan sarannya diterima sepenuh hati, tapi tolong sertakan nama kalian.. Lebih baik lagi jika kalian review dalam keadaan login, jadi aku bisa langsung berterimakasih :)

Tapi kalau males login juga nggak apa apa kok, aku terima dengan senang hati semuanya :)

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong salam kenal semuanyaa, aku masih baru-baru di sini. Ini fanfiction kedua yang aku post di FFn. Kalau kalian mau tau fanfics aku yang satunya, judulnya 'Silent Love'. Itu juga masih TBC, nanti kalau udah ada ilham aku lanjutkan lagi :D

So, yang udah baca, mind to review?

I'm waiting for it ;)


End file.
